


all I want for christmas

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, M/M, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: "But what if it's true?" Otabek asks in a teasing voice. "What if you're all I want for Christmas?""Do you even celebrate Christmas?""That's not the point."





	all I want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice Music Week Day 4: 1990s
> 
> Song: [All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey](https://open.spotify.com/track/0bYg9bo50gSsH3LtXe2SQn)
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/165087670584/all-i-want-for-christmas) if you prefer.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _What more can I do?_  
>  _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

"Would you turn that shit off?"

Otabek looks up across the room at Yuri who's scowling at the sound system like it's done something to personally offend him. 

"Why?" Otabek asks, but with a smirk because he knows why. Because it's Mariah Carey. Because it's All I Want For Christmas Is You. Because it's November and possibly far too early to be dragging out the Christmas albums.

Yuri narrows his eyes. "You know why."

"But what if it's true?" Otabek asks in a teasing voice. "What if you're all I want for Christmas?"

"Do you even celebrate Christmas?"

"That's not the point." Otabek gives Yuri his cheesiest grin and goes on to sing along with the song:  _"Yuri, all I want for Christmas is you!"_

"Shut up," Yuri says, but there's no malice in his tone and there's a smile on his face. "You don't need to ask for me for Christmas, idiot."

"Why's that?"

"Because you already have me."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/pllsetskyonice)


End file.
